De Esas Típicas Peleas
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Cuando aveces las peleas, tienen un buen resultado. Itachi queda traumado. xD! *KakuHidan*


_Resultados de una noche sin poder dormir, este fic lo soñé. Sí… soy rara._

**_-_****_Di__sclaim__er_****_: _**_Blablabla… no me pertenecen… blablabla… son de Kishi… blablabla… yo solo los tomo prestado. _**_-_**

**_-_****_Pareja Feliz_****_: _**_Kakuzu y Hidan._**_ –_**

_-**Oneshot-**_

·

·

·

**

* * *

**

**D**e **E**sas **T**ípicas **P**eleas

No es la primera vez que se pelean, eso lo sabe toda la organización. Una pelea más una pelea menos, no era muy importante, y eso lo sabe también Itachi, que lo tocó la peor parte.

Hidan había entrado de golpe más enojado que nunca a la sala, donde se encontraba el poseedor del sharingan siempre con semblante serio. Esto lo ve llegar, le pregunta el por qué tal enojo, parecía otra estúpida pelea de la pareja. Sin embargo nunca debió preguntarle, ya que recibió gran parte de las groserías que eran para su compañero inmortal. Aparte de los insultos, una serie de oraciones y humillaciones hacia el pobre de Itachi que queda traumado; nunca en su vida lo habían tratado de esa forma, mucho menos Madara.

Solo queda decir, que el albino se fue a su habitación.

_Un portazo._

Itachi queda hecho piedra.

Justo en ese momento entra Kakuzu, la cual, también viene enojado pero no al extremo del jashinista. Se queda observando al azabache con extrañeza. Le hace gesto en señales de "hola", pero no hay reacción alguna. Lo deja sin preocupaciones y sube las escaleras rumbo a su habitación… la habitación de la parejita.

_Un portazo._

Bien… de seguro van a discutir como de costumbre.

Al entrar, observa la guadaña tirada en suelo. Sube la vista y ve una cama, donde está sentado Hidan con la cabeza agachada, con los brazos cruzados, y su pierna derecha tiritando de rabia.

Kakuzu da un suspiro de pereza.

Hidan se pone de pie. Lleva entrecejo fruncido.

― ¡¡Joder, Kakuzu!! ¡¡¿Por qué demonios tenías que arruinar mi ritual?!! ―le grita con todo lo que tiene, incluso le llega a doler la garganta.

―Primero que nada, baja el tono de voz, ya dejaste traumado a Itachi, no quiero que otro pase por lo mismo, no gastaré dinero en llevarlos al sicólogo por tu culpa. ―argumenta intentando calmar la irrites que este le "profesa". ―Segundo, recuerda que tiraste mi maletín lleno de dinero al río.

― ¡Porque tú arruinaste mi ritual! ¡Era sacrifico para Jashin sama!

―Te lo arruine, porque demoras mucho. El tiempo es oro ¿lo sabias?

―Tch. ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Pero era mi ritual! ¡Oh, Jashin sama, prometo que mañana le daré un sacrificio! ―dice mirando al techo como si su Dios estuviese ahí.

El mayor solo lo observa con desprecio, ya irritado.

―Ya me tienes arto con tu jodido Dios.

―Y tu me tienes arto con tu mugroso dinero, joder.

―Por lo menos el dinero sirve para algo, tu estupidez no.

― ¿Eh? ¡¿Me estás llamado estúpido?!

―Como si fuera novedad.

― ¡Maldito viejo avaro, ya me tienes arto!

― ¡Te tengo noticias, tú no me agradas! ―explota Kakuzu de tanto contener su rabia por votarle su adorado maletín recién conseguido, y además de aquellos insultos.

― ¡Eso me alegra! ¡¿Sabes por qué?!

― ¡No, no sé!

― ¡Terminamos!

― ¡Me parece perfecto, terminamos!

― ¡Ahora que terminamos, me parece bien decirte unas cuantas verdades!

― ¡Yo también te tengo decir algunas cosas Hidan!

― ¡Lo tienes chico!

― ¡Y tú peor!

― ¡No sabes complacerme, joder!

― ¡Como si tú fueras la gran cosa!

― ¡Eres un viejo depravado!

― ¡Y tú un niño mimado!

― ¡Nunca fuiste bueno en la cama, me das repugnancia!

― ¡Ja! ¡No eres la excepción!

― ¡¿Me estas diciendo que no soy bueno en la cama?!

― ¡Exactamente, no lo eres! ¡Gritas como niñita!

― ¡¿A sí?!

― ¡Sí! ¡He tenido mejores experiencias y la tuya es la peor!

― ¡Te haré cambiar de opinión!

― ¡Me alegro!

― ¡Lo aremos ahora!

― ¡Me parece bien! ¡Veras que es lo bastante grande, y te complaceré!

― ¡Bien!

― ¡Bien!

Sin previo aviso, Hidan se abalanza sobre el mayor. Le descubre el rostro, y siembra un caliente y desenfrenado beso.

Kakuzu con las manos en la cintura de su compañero, lo lleva a la cama.

·

·

_¡Ah, ah, ah… Kakuzu! __¡Oh, Jashin! ¡Ah, ah… agh! ¡Eso duele!_

_¡Ah! … ¿No que era chico? ¡Ah, ah, ah, ah! Ahora aguántate…_

_¡Cierra la boca! ¡Ah! ¡Más rápido!_

·

·

·

·

Luego de aquel desenfrenado momento de _amor_, yacen aún con los cuerpos desnudos entre las blancas sabanas. Cansados, y sudados. A decir verdad…

―Oye Kuzu… ¿Quieres volver? ―pregunta en un tono inocente, sonriendo tan _uke_.

―Uhm… ―lo mira de reojo. Se queda pensado por un momento. ―Bueno.

Hidan le rodea su brazo al torso descubierto del moreno.

―Te quiero. ―dijo todo feliz. Sus mejillas toman un color rosa lo más suave posible para no notarse.

Kakuzu no le dijo nada.

… es una de las mejores experiencias. Deberían pelearse más seguido, de seguro que lo harán.

* * *

·

·

·

_¿Pifias?_

_¿Botellazos?_

_¿Amor? :3_

_No pude dormir ¿de acuerdo? Y más encima se me hecha a perder el laptop… ahí tengo guardado la mayoría de mis capítulos… T_T. Tengo que usar el Pc._

_Blablabla… si te gusto… _**_¿Me das un Review's?_**_ ¿Sip? Entre más review's dejas, la pareja de inmortales peleara más seguido y terminaran en la cama con sexo desenfrenado. xD_

_Por cierto… Vanne!! Te hecho de menos!! Espero que encuentres a Zetsu en "Todo Verde" :D_

_¡¡Saludos!!_

·

·

·

_¡Ah! Casi se me le olvida je... Itachi esta bien, se recuperó de las "tiernas poesías" de Hidan. XD_


End file.
